


Wolfe Family Christmas

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Wolfe Family Christmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: The entire Wolfe family gathers at the Sandringham Estate, (which belongs to Elizabeth Wolfe), for the festive season.This story is an old roleplay story, which is set before Danielle meets Ann Reynolds in 2020.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Jac Naylor, John Wolfe/Ianto Jones, Phil Wolfe/Elizabeth Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Wolfe Family Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997272
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Start For Danielle & Jac

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little pick me up, as we are going into a national lockdown in real life. Enjoy one and all.

I was driving myself, my wife Jac and our girls, Emma and Ree Ree to my mother's Sandringham Estate (which she had inherited from my nana Mary, after she died): It had been a very tough year for us, Jac had a very bad mental breakdown and only I could hold her. Jac admitted that she needed help (professional help), Jac did take it out on me which I preferred, as I didn't want Jac to suffer silence.

She had nightmares of Jonny humiliating her in Public, and then him taking Emma away from her. The nightmares took a different toll on Jac, as she would beat me after the nightmares. But then she would just breakdown and sob her heart out, I would hold her in my arms and I tried everything to reassure her that I won't let Jonny take Emma away from her at all. Through it all, though, I loved Jac with all of my heart and I was prepared to take anything from her, as nothing would scare me away.

I looked after the girls, after I had signed Jac into a mental asylum and I felt widely guilty: I gave Jac a cuddle and she didn't want me to leave her alone, I promised that I would everyday but she didn't want to see our girls until she was fully ready too. I kissed her and stayed with her until she fell asleep, after leaving her side I informed the staff that she was asleep. Bernie was amazing, she helped me out and was there for me when I needed her.

It was six months later, when Jac finally got better and I went to pick her up along with the girls. Jac was happy and she spent a lot of time with them, now we are doing ok and Jac has the occasional nightmare but she just snuggles upto me and I wrap my arm around her. As I stopped at the traffic lights, Jac turned me and smiled; "What baby?" I asked her as she smiled more, "Thank you baby for sticking by me." She responded as I took her hand into mine, "It's ok baby, I love you and I couldn't let you go through that alone." I replied as she leaned over and kissed my lips.

Then her phone rang and it was my mother; "Hello Elizabeth." Jac says nicely, "Hi Jac, are you on your way?" My mother responded as Jac had put the phone on loud speaker. "Yes, we are just pulling onto the street now and we will be there in five minutes." Jac stated as my mother giggled, "Perfect timing for the call then" See you all soon." I heard my mother say before hanging up.

Five minutes later, I pulled up into the family garage. Afterwards, I got Ree Ree from her car seat as Jac got Emma from her car seat. Both girls were fast asleep, we carried them inside the house and put them in our bed upstairs. However, we left them to sleep and we returned downstairs as my mother kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly; "My baby, how are you?" She asked me as we hugged, "I'm ok mother, how are you and dad?" I responded as she pulled away and smiled, "We are doing just fine sweetheart. Hi Jac, come here." My mother replied before pulling Jac in for a cuddle and she just smiled at her, "Hi Elizabeth, and I am fine thank you." Jac responded.

We sat down and waited for the others to arrive.


	2. Comforting Bernie

As we waited for the others to arrive, Emma and Ree Ree had woken up so Jac and I went to get them. We took them downstairs, "Hello my darlings." My mother said as she hugged Emma and went to hug Ree Ree, but she clung to me. For some reason, Ree Ree was more of me than Jac (and occasionally), she wouldn't go near her nana and none of us could figure out why.

Anyway, my dad went into the kitchen and made Emma a small cup of luke-warm tea. Then he made Ree Ree a bottle of luke-warm tea as well, as I sat down on the sofa with Ree Ree on my lap, I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my comb. Then I gently combed Ree Ree's hair as it was a mess, just then my dad came through with the drinks and passed me the bottle and I gave it to Ree Ree, she took it and started drinking her tea. I sat back and Ree Ree laid back in my arms, still drinking her tea as my dad tried to make her smile but she wasn't having any of it.

About twenty minutes later, Bernie came through and she ran upstairs; "Bern?" I said as she didn't answer me. Serena then came through the door along with Hope, I looked at her; "Danielle, can you go and talk to Bernie please?" She asked me, "Yeah sure, what's happened?" I replied as she let Hope go and watch cartoons with Emma and Ree Ree, "She won't tell me, and I know that something is bothering her." Serena responded as I nodded. Then I sprinted upstairs to go and talk to Bernie.

I came to the door and knocked on it, I went inside and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the bed and sat down; "What's wrong Bern?" I asked her softly as she got up and climbed into my arms (resting her bum on my lap), she sobbed in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and softly kissed her forehead, for a good hour (or so) she cried and I just comforted her. When she calmed down, I asked her again; "What's wrong Bern?" She sniffed and then opened upto me; "I have been having nightmares of David hurting you. Sometimes, he would force me to watch and it broke my heart. Whenever I escape, I always wake up in flood of tears." She replied as I softly kissed her forehead again.

Reassuring her; "David won't hurt us ever again, he got life in prison without the possibility of parole Bern." I responded as she cuddled into me further, Bernie was the most affected by the discovery of David's abuse against me and she bared the brunt of his verbal abuse towards her. After a while, I carried her to the attic; "Where are we going Dani?" She asked me curiously as we entered the attic. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the bed and sat down with Bernie in my arms.

"Whenever we came here, I always slept in here. I felt safe in the attic and away from his constant mind games. This is where I want you to feel safe too Bern, you didn't do anything wrong ok." I said, tucking her hair behind her ear and she smiled warmly at me. "I feel safe with you Dani. I love you." She replied as I just smiled, "I love you too." I responded as she smiled at me.

Slowly, Bernie leaned in and we kissed passionately. *Six months ago* Bernie and I began an affair with each other and though it wasn't planned, we kept it a secret from our family. We know our family history, and that some of ancestors were cousins when they slept together. Of course, we knew that some people would see it as incest but for our ancestors-love is love at the end of the day.

Bernie and I made love to each other, we enjoyed it very much. As we laid under the covers, I held Bernie in my arms and it felt as though time was standing still. Nothing else mattered in them moments of our affair and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Soon enough, my mother called us and we quickly got dressed. Then we made our way downstairs and I slipped my arm around Bernie's waist; "I'll be ok Bern, I have you and our family, even Jac and Serena. David won't get near me ok?" I said as she smiled and then I pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head, which she just smiled at me.


	3. The Rest of The Wolfe Clan Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations get underway, when the rest of the Wolfe clan arrive at the Sandringham Estate for the festive season.

It was now in the evening, all the kids had been put to bed and us (adults) decided to have a toast. I was in my chair, as Jac was laid in my arms, and we had laugh. Then my mother spoke; "Danielle, do you remember that time you and Bernie busted my beanbag!" I just buried my face in Jac's hair, as she burst out laughing, "I know about that story. Danielle told me and Serena when we went out for a drink." Jac stated as I looked at her, "Thanks babe, love you too." I responded to her. Jac playfully slapped me on my arm, which upset Bernie and she left the room.

"Berenice?!" My aunt Margaret said as she noticed Bernie leaving the room, I got up and went after her; "Hey it's ok Bern. Come here?" I puled her into my arms and she wrapped her arms around me, I comforted her again. "I'm sorry Dani." She said as I knew what was wrong, before Jac went into a mental asylum for medical help. Bernie came round to our house and she discovered bruises on my body, and I admitted that Jac had been abusing me (through the nightmares). Once again, Bernie blamed herself and I told her that it wasn't her fault.

After a while, we went back inside and I wiped Bernie's tears away. We sat back down with our respective wives and Serena held Bernie in her arms, I just smiled as Jac snuggled back into me. "Mother, please don't that up?" John said as his husband Ianto egged my mother on and she did. "Well Ianto, I had this red and green beanbag, and I absolutely adored it. One day (I made a mistake) by leaving the beanbag in the living room, and back then them two (Danielle and Bernie) were into anything that they saw on TV. *I heard my aunt Margaret snigger as my mother continued* I just remember hearing this loud popping-sound and I dashed into the living room to find them two giggling and I couldn't see my beanbag at all. They busted it." My mother finished as my brother-in-law just laughed his head off.

John and I just rolled our eyes at each other, my cousin Kate just laughed as she laid in her wife Abby's arms. "What were you two like eh?" Kate said as Bernie just remained quiet and I just shrugged, "Kids being kids." My dad said out of the blue.

However, in the early hours of the following morning, we went to bed and I laid in bed as Jac climbed in and snuggled into my arms. I texted Bernie, "Hope your ok cuz xx." A few minutes later a text appeared; "No I'm not Dani, I'm sorry xx." Bernie replied in the text as my heart broke again, Jac was sound asleep and I got out of bed. Texting Bernie to meet me in the attic. As I sat on the bed in the attic, Bernie soon came in and ran straight in my arms. She broke down and I comforted her, "Shush it's ok Bern, I've got you." I said as she cried and I rocked her slowly to sooth her.

When she had calmed down, we got under the covers and I held Bernie in my arms. She fell asleep in my arms as I stroked her shoulder and I kissed her forehead, everything had taken it's toll on Bernie and she didn't want to feel it but she did. From finding out about David abusing me-to being on the receiving end of his verbal abuse against her. From being by him with raw Spectrox-then to discovering that Jac was being abusing after nightmares and night terrors. I was surprised that Bernie's mental healthy hadn't taken a turn for the worse. I fell asleep beside her that night and just kept a hold of her, I was determined to be there for her.


	4. It's Christmas

Jac and I were woken up by the girls; "It's Christmas mommy and Mama? Santa been and left presents downstairs." They said at the same time.

We just smiled and we let all the kids go first, Emma helped Ree Ree to open the living room door and they all went inside. Bernie and I helped my mother in the kitchen with the dinner, at six o'clock (the previous evening) my mother put the Turkey in on a low heat and cooked it through the night.

Bernie and I prepared the veg and put water in them, we helped to set the table as we heard all the kids playing excitedly in the living room. My mother always let the kids have the run of the living room until after dinner and they would watch cartoons or have a nap.

The Turkey smelt gorgeous and it was making us hungry, Bernie and I went for a rag in the back garden and just talked for a bit. It had been a tough year for both of us and we were just glad that we both came out of it alive.

Though we lost our Nana Mary to an unexpected heart attack. My nana was fit as a fidel and she was barely ill, sometimes she would tell us that she had immunity from all sorts of diseases and we would swallow it.

Anyway, after the fag, we went back inside and served the meal onto the plates. When the meals on the plates, we called everybody in and the kids came in first.

Luckily, my mother had a massive kitchen so we all fitted in nicely. After sitting at the table, my dad made a speech and was thankful that he still had his two children and grandchildren, despite everything that had happened;

"What can I say? It has been one hell of a year for all of us. But I am so glad that I still have you all here with us, especially both of my children and my grandchildren." He said as we all smiled and giggled.

Then we all tucked in and enjoyed the meal. Afterwards, Bernie and I washed the pots, dried them and put them away. Then we joined our family in the living room and we enjoyed a quiet afternoon, as the kids had a nap.


End file.
